Bring Your Own Beer
by OnlyOneWhoKnows
Summary: Jacob Black- High school senior. His  borderline  Obsession- His feisty, outspoken english teacher, A Ms Bella Swan. Romance and fun times ensue ;  AU/AH


**A/N- (Don't worry, I won't be offended if you dont read this, I tend to ramble)**

**Hii :) Soo this is my first, shall I say, "foray" into fan-fiction. I've been humm-ing and haww-ing on whether or no to bore your pretty little heads with my horrendously amateur writing for some time now but this idea has been annoying me to no end so I just HAD to get it out!**

**It'd be lovely if you could take the time to review but I understand if you don't. I am but a young'un at only 18 so please, please be gentle with any criticism you may have!**

**As for the story, I am not team Jacob per-say, in fact, i'd be more leaning towards the Edward side of things. I just thought hey, Jacob black is one _fine_piece of ass. If he was sitting in my classroom while I was teaching? I'd have said screw my job and been alllll over him like a cheap suit.**

**Oh, and about the name, I wish it had some sort of meaning to it but its literally the first thing that popped into my head! I think its kinda cute. I'm weird like that.**

**Anywaaays, thanks for reading.. I hope you enjoy!**

"Short stories on my desk now please!"

Everyone complied. Not just because we all knew she'd go apeshit on your ass if you made up some bullshit excuse, but also because we all had a surprising amount of respect for Ms. Swan. As teachers go, she was pretty cool.. I slid mine onto her desk, without meeting her eyes. My hands were shaking.

"Ok you's can sit back and have a chat amongst yourselves." This was her rule, we get a free class to chat after writing short stories so that she can read them. Apparently we deserve a break. No arguements there. She normally gets through about 3-4 stories before the class was out, so as long as she didnt read mine in class, I was safe. For the time being anyways.

I kept one eye trained on her while I half-listened to Quil banging on about some new hot chick in year 11 called Claire. I knew he'd have her number before the day was out. Quil was a noitorious, and also self-proclaimed ladie's man. Me? I was his quiet, brooding wingman. We'd been best friends since we were in diapers, our dad's go way back. Even then, at 18, we were tight.

I watched as she sifted through the pile, counting to make sure that they're all there. Once satisfied, she leaned back in her chair with the first story. She smiled at parts, a little laugh sometimes escaped her lips. A crease appeared between her eyes as she corrected small mistakes.

Sure now that this was not my story she was reading, I tuned in again to Quil's rambling.

" ..aw man and you should see her eyes! theyre like.." ..wait hold up,

"her eyes?" I questioned, looking at him with raised eyebrows. Usually its all about boobs, bums and well, boobs with Quil.

He shifted uncomfortably, "I mean yeah, like, they just looked nice cause she was wearing a blue top too..."

I ducked my head snickered loudly . He shot me an annoyed glance;

"What?"

"Dude, you have it baaad.."

I ignored Quil's outburst of rage about how "little he cared" about this Claire chick (Pfft, yeah right buddy) and instead glanced again to the top of the room. She was finished the first story and was picking up the next. "Noo.. " I breathed as I recognised my own untidy scrawl.

I think my heartbeat almost stopped for a second. What was I _thinking_ giving her that story?

I had to get out of here right now. I flung myself out of my chair, the scrapng noise from the metal legs on tiles causing her startled eyes to flick up and meet mine. I spun around and was out the door and half way down the corridor in record time.

"JACOB BLACK just where the hell do you think you are going?"

Crap. Obviously not fast enough.

At the sound of her voice I halted immediately. My breath coming out in gusts. Eyes trained to the ground.

I could hear her footsteps gradually approaching me until two leather-clad feet arrived in the section floor I was concentraing so hard on.

"Well?" Ms Swan asked angrily "Whats going on?"

I lifted my gaze slowly to her face but dropped it as soon as I saw her expression. Shit.

"...I..Uh...just...eh..."

It was then i noticed that my essay was clasped, forgotten to her, tightly in her left hand. In what was clearly a moment of pure madness, I reached forward and grabbed it, relief washing over me. I turned on my heel and began to power-walk as fast as I could away from her.

"I'd advise you give me back that RIGHT now unless you want to be suspended and I think we both know you wouldn't want that, what with the college applications and such"

Shit, she had me by the balls. I swung back around, defeat written across my face as plain as day. Stepping forward, I placed the damn essay into her outstretched hand.

She snatched it back, and immediately began reading. I inwardly groaned, wanting the ground to swallow me up. Kill me now.

I watched as her expression went from a mixture of anger and skeptism to pure shock, her pretty mouth dropping open to form a little 'o'.

Fuck.


End file.
